To characterize the cognitive and behavioral deficits associated with mtDNA point mutations and correlate them with cerebral energy metabolism assessed by NMR spectroscopy. We will also attempt to establish a sensitive screening test for patients with Mitrochondrial diseases based on the calcium-buffering capacity of cultlured skin fibroblasts.